History Repeats
by Hakura mayabashi
Summary: Two twins separated by dignity and hair color join together to start something way over their heads. Join Ichiro and Jiro Suoh as they try and bring back the Host Club that enriched their parents’ lives so much. the TamakiHaruhi is pretty blatant now
1. Chapter 1

Authers note: This is a fun project that I've had fun mapping out. In fact, the entire story is a complete game to me. Thus, I take nothing too seriously about how the story is handeled. Sure, there might be plot holes, but plot holes are fun to run by at high-speed and wreck cars with. I'm rambeling, so I'll continue with the story.

Episode One: The Sensible Twins' Lament or The Melancholy of Ichiro Suoh

"This place has bad vibes"

"Those bad vibes, brother, is the swelling excitement of love. Can you feel the hearts of our relatives beating as one? We'll be remaking history!"

"We're breaking and entering. Isn't school supposed to be over? Why did you drag me out to the third music room?"

"Ichiro! I thought you agreed with me…"

"Agreed with what?"

"Didn't you agree with me that we'd start a new Host Club this year?"

"I agreed to no such thing!"

"Oh…I must have imagined it. Anyway…we're starting a Host Club this year! Isn't it exciting?"

"…."

Ichiro Suoh was always different from his twin brother Jiro. He was smarter, saner, and more levelheaded.

He also had blonde hair and his brother had brown hair, not that it meant anything to him. He just looked more like his father and Jiro looked like his mother. Not all twins looked alike.

And not all twins had a deep bond.

Ichiro was just getting used to Jiros' antics. Mind you he's been getting used to the boy since birth. Jiro, to Ichiro, was a rare and annoying person because he changed very easily and without warning. Often he went through phases. For two years he wore nothing but pink and green. Before now, Jiro was _really_ into anime. He was known in middle school as " King Otaku Jiro". But ever since high school, Jiro was suddenly interested in the wild stories their father had to say. Ichiro and Jiro used to agree on one thing: hosting was a waste of time. Apparently, the small list of thing they agreed on changed just like Jiro. Jiro began to take more pride in his appearances…some would say he took _too_ much pride in it. He got piano and etiquette lessons from their father and tested his lessons on the maids. Genetics did not lie…Jiro was quite handsome when he put his mind to it. Somehow, Ichiro suspected that Jiro wanted to be a host when he enrolled in Ouran High School.

Ichiro was not so keen such matters. He preferred to hear what was going on in the present, and didn't care much about his parents' past. He asked his mother how her latest case was going. He asked his father how his day at the office was. Ichiro liked cooking and reading sci-fi stories. He had normal interests and always stayed the same through the years.

"I'm going," said Ichiro, turning tail and walking towards the door. He suddenly found himself falling on top of someone. He moved his glasses to see what he had bumped into.

It was a girl.

She had short, wavy brown hair. Her eyes were blue like his and Jiros', but a darker shade. She did not wear the school uniform, but a buttoned-down shirt and black pants that seemed a bit baggy for her small frame. Ichiro thought he was imagining things, but he thought he saw white flowers bloom around her.

"I'm sorry…I didn't notice you there" stuttered Ichiro, a slight flush on his face.

"It's about time you noticed me!" said the girl with a harsh voice Ichiro was surprised to come out of a cute girl like her.

"I'm sorry for my brothers' carelessness. My name is Suoh Jiro, second year. Who might you be?" said Jiro, reaching his hand out with flourish.

"My name is Marion Beaumont, first year" said the girl haughtily.

"I've never heard of that name…and us Suohs usually know everything about which family is which. Are you a first-generation heiress, perhaps?" mused Jiro as he pulled Marion upwards.

"I…I'm not an heiress or anything like that…I'm here-"

"On a scholarship?" asked ichiro hopefully. He's always hoped to meet scholarship students…they weren't spoiled like the rest of his schoolmates, and Ichiro admired that.

"No" Marion said rudely, "I'm here because I'm one of the top chefs in France"

"But your so young" said Jiro, placing one of the fancy tables between himself and Marion.

"Yeah…well I was really young when my mother found out my gift. I've been serving tables since I was old enough to hold a skillet" said Marion, taking a sip of the tea that came out of nowhere.

"Your into cooking?" asked Ichiro excitedly.

"So…which one of you two are my hosts? It said on the flyer that I get to chose from six types of men," Marion asked.

"What? Why would there be six types of men?" asked Ichiro. He looked to Jiro, who looked embarrassed for once.

"Well…we don't really have six types…but you can choose from two" Jiro said shyly, twiddling his thumbs.

"Fine…I'll choose the blonde one," said Marion.

"But we were getting along so well" whined Jiro.

"I have my reasons," said Marion slyly.

"Humph…you're shot, Ichiro" grumbled Jiro, putting Ichiro in the chair he previously possessed.

"Err…gosh. I wasn't expecting to be doing this so soon," said Ichiro shyly. "I'm not that much of a host…but I suppose if you'll have me" the boy said once more. He flashed a grin similar to his mothers' when she was a host.

Marion glared.

"What kind of Imbecile' do you take me for?" said the girl. "That's not how a princely-type acts," ranted the girl.

"Err…we only have the Natural-type and Little Devil-Type We don't have a Princely-type yet" commented Jiro.

"What? Princely-type? Natural-type?' added Ichiro.

"This is horrible!" said Marion dramatically. She got up from her chair and scooped a surprised Ichiro low. "A princely type is supposed to woo his lady outright **knowing **they are wanted. They have confidence and a special quality that is above others," said Marion, causing Ichiro to blush a bit redder.

"Stop right there!" said Jiro, pushing his glasses up. Out of nowhere, a television set appeared, and Jiro replayed the scene, stopping at Marion scooping Ichiro low.

'Where the hell did a television set come from/" asked Ichiro to Marion. The girl just shrugged

"You!" said Jiro dramatically, pointing at Marion.

"Me?" asked Marion lamely.

"You…you're the Princely-type we've been looking for," announced Jiro. Ichiro sweatdropped.

"She's a girl, Jiro," said Ichiro.

"So? Mother was a girl, and she became almost as popular a host as Father!" said Jiro. He pointed at Marion once more " are you, Marion Beaumont, willing to be part of the most enriching experience of your life?"

"I don't think a sweet and innocent girl like Marion would be happy entering a world of deception and cross-dressing," said Ichiro, hugging Marion protectively.

"I don't mind at all," stated Marion.

"Really?" asked Jiro hopefully.

"Yeah..." said Marion bashfully. "I err…enjoy dressing up as a boy. I'm actually surprised you could tell"

"But…but" whimpered Ichiro.

"Wow! You're a cross dresser? How was that like?" asked jiro

"Was? I enrolled into Ouran as a boy," said Marion triumphantly. It seemed Marion was becoming less ashamed by her cross-dressing ways.

"That's wonderful!" said Jiro, jumping up and down.

"That's weird," said Ichiro, retreating to a corner to sulk.

"So…would you like to try on a real uniform?" chirped Jiro.

"More than anything! I'm trying to make enough to afford the top part, but this is wonderful," said Marion. The two went off to the changing room.

"Welcome…to the club" said Ichiro in the corner. A mushroom sprouted from his head.

He had fallen for a cross dresser

Said cross dresser exited the changing room with the complete uniform on. She looked, as expected, like an effeminate man.

"You look great, Marion!" cheered Jiro

"I make a lovely man, oui?" Marion said with flourish, holding a red rose in the air. Ichiro dissolved. Jiro got a dustpan and swept up his brother.

"Well, since there seems to be nobody else coming here, I think we'll just have private meetings until we get everyone together" said Jiro. "However, Ichiro here has had enough …we can talk about things like your pay tomorrow" added the boy with an unexpected serious tone.

"Okay" said Marion cheerfully. "I'll see you two tomorrow!" exclaimed Marion, winking and blowing a kiss.

Ichiro was silent the entire walk home.

They did not live too far from Ouran High School. Despite Jiros' protests, they were not allowed to call for a chauffer unless the weather was really bad. Ichiro liked his mother because of that…she made sure the two of them didn't act like every other rich kid that went to Ouran. Being grounded, Ichiro believed, made you richer than any amount of money in the bank. When they got home, they noticed their mothers' car in the driveway.

"Oh great! Mothers' home! Now I can tell her about the club!" said Jiro, rushing for the door. Ichiro grabbed onto Jiro

"Wait! Don't tell her!" said Ichiro, looking to the ground.

"Why not?" asked Jiro.

"I…made a promise last summer at the beach" said Ichiro

Flashback:

"And this is the cliff where I saved your mother from a couple of horrible thugs" announced Tamaki, gesturing to the cliff.

"Don't make such a big deal about it" muttered Haruhi, embarrassed.

"You told us that story before, father," said Ichiro.

"But it's more romantic every time he says it" added Jiro sagely.

"That's because your father likes to flourish the truth," cautioned Haruhi. Tamaki whimpered and slumped over.

" Haru-hi! Don't tell your children that Daddy is a liar" whined the supposedly grown man.

"I never said you were a liar…" Haruhi said defensively. "I'm just saying that your making a big deal about something that happened in high school" finished the woman.

"It was the droplet of water that fed our seed of love…it will always be on the highest pedestal," rebutted Tamaki, suddenly embracing his wife. Haruhi was getting rusty over the years because she got a bit flustered before she could compose herself.

"Not in front of the children" muttered Haruhi, pushing Tamaki off her.

"Come on! How am I ever going to learn?" complained Jiro.

"We should get to the beach before the noon-day sun gets out" said Ichiro. He, like his father, burned badly.

"Ah yes! Let's begin our wonderful day at the beach!" cheered Tamaki, turning around with his family in tow.

Later

"Ichiro…where did you get that T-shirt?" asked Haruhi as she observed her son sitting under the beach umbrella.

"Oh…I found it in your room…I thought you wouldn't mind since you don't dress as a boy anymore" answered Ichiro, flashing a grin that made Haruhi nervous.

"Where did he learn to smile like me?" thought the woman. She sighed to calm her nerves. "Ichiro…I know your growing up, and soon you and your brother will be going to Ouran like your father and I…" she said seriously.

"I know," said Ichiro, turning a page of his book.

"Well…I really need to warn you about something" said Haruhi, taking a seat next to him. She grabbed a towel and dried her hair a bit. It wasn't cut short like in her Host Club days, but it was anything but long. Though her husband protested, Haruhi found that shorter hair suited her.

"Father already told Jiro and I about the birds and the bees if you're about to tell me about it" said Ichiro, blushing at the thought of it.

"No! No!" said Haruhi quickly. "It's…about the women at Ouran High School. I want you to promise that you'll be careful around women. Don't break any girls' heart or something like that" explained Haruhi awkwardly. She reached for a bottle of water from the cooler and began to chug it down. With a satisfying sigh, she emptied the bottle.

"Don't worry…I'd never break somebodys' heart" said Ichiro, looking exactly like Haruhi did in high school…only blonde, without contacts, and well…genuinely male. This scared Haruhi a bit. She thought she saw pink roses bloom around his profile.

"Well…anyway…don't get involved with a Host Club" Haruhi said bluntly. "Your brother might want to start one, but they are more trouble hen they are worth" she finished sagely.

"Don't worry, mother…Jiro might want to be part of this mess, but I'm not like that," explained Ichiro.

"Haruhi! Why won't you come back in the water!" yelled Tamaki

"Yeah! I want to beat dad in this swimming race" followed the voice of Jiro

"Oi! I'll be there in a moment!" yelled Haruhi. She got up from the large blanket they brought with them. She was wearing a dark-blue one-piece bathing suit that was a birthday presents from The Hitachen Twins. It was from their latest collection, and had the detail of a rose, their signature, cut out of the material.

"You look nice in your bathing suit by the way…you should wear Uncle Koaru and Hikarus' gifts more often" commented Ichiro. Haruhi sweatdropped.

"He's inherited all of my moves…this does not bode well for High School," thought the woman as she walked back to the sea. She let that thought go and focused on her husband and sons' contest instead. "Alright…first person to swim up past the docks and back to me wins" yelled the woman.

End flashback.

"What does hosting have to do with breaking girls' hearts?" ranted Jiro.

" Everything! How can I keep my promise while flirting with all the girls at the same time" explained Ichiro.

"If they make them like they did in Fathers' day, they wouldn't mind" Jiro rebutted.

"Just promise that you won't tell her" said Ichiro, opening the door.

"Why do **_I_** have to make a promise?"

"What's this about promises?" asked Haruhi, standing at the door.

"Mother…your home early" said Ichiro nervously.

"I know! Somebody else confessed to attacking Donna Chun, so my client is in the clear. Sure it's horrible that the woman got beaten so badly, but I'm so glad to get home early for once," said Haruhi, embracing her sons in a gentle hug.

"Yeah…it's good to see you home early too" said Jiro happily.

"Anyway, to make up for getting home late all month, we're going to have a big family dinner at home. No take out, no leftovers…real food" said Haruhi enthusiastically.

"Can I help you cook?" asked Ichiro. He was very interested in cooking since he watched the chefs for "Auntie Renge" whip up an omelet while visiting her in France.

"Sure…but we're making chicken teriyaki, and I know you like to make western food a lot more" cautioned Haruhi.

"I don't mind at all! I'll just follow the recipe book," said Ichiro happily. The only things he's learned to cook have been from a French cookbook he got for his 15th birthday. He's tried to cook from different ethnicities, but it often ends up "very French" as his mother would say.

"Hey…is Father home?" asked Jiro. He rarely, if ever, cooked or had an interest.

"Not yet…but he called to say he'll be back in time for dinner. If we hurry, we can surprise him" said Haruhi as Ichiro and she walked in the general direction of the kitchen.

"Enjoy yourself," said Jiro. He rolled his eyed and walked off to occupy himself with some sort of activity. The blonde twin and his mother retreated to the kitchen. It was larger than kitchen Haruhi has ever had before, but the mansion was so large that a big kitchen was inevitable. Haruhi was very thankful that she had a son interested in the culinary arts, for that made the kitchen well used.

"I don't see why your wearing that silly hat" commented Haruhi as Ichiro put his apron on.

" All the great chefs wear these kind of hats, right?" stated Ichiro. Haruhi laughed, something she found she did a lot more lately.

"I wouldn't know," said Haruhi ruefully, shaking her head.

**Later…**

"This is…an interesting version of chicken teriyaki, son" said Tamaki, inspecting the Japanese dish with the surprisingly French preparation.

"It's the white wine…I should have cooked the chicken in Sake," sighed Ichiro. He had shed his dirtied apron and hat, wearing a simple sweater and jeans.

"Usually the chicken is cooked in sesame oil" commented Haruhi, sweatdropping.

"It's food, isn't it? Lets eat," whined Jiro.

" Right. I'm sure my son has prepared a divine meal. Itadakimasu!" cheered Tamaki.

"Itadakimasu!" cheered everyone else. They ate dinner, which in true Ichiro fashion, turned out very French for chicken teriyaki.

Later, in Ichiros' room.

Ichiro was having trouble with his homework. His thoughts often lead to Marion. How could such a pretty girl dress as a boy? Her lips were fuller than most, and her hips weren't nonexistent under the clothes. She couldn't be a host for long…the girls would find out at any moment. For Marion's' sake, he'd keep her true gender a secret until she was discovered.

"This won't last for too long," declared Ichiro to some unseen observer. His attention went back to homework.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note:I don't know why, but Jiro reminds me of Haruhi from The Melencholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (spelling?) in this chapter. By the way, his victory celebration is purely ripped off Lina Inverse from Slayers. Since he used to be an otaku, I felt it natural to give him characteristic of his favorite characters.

Episode 2: The Mysterious New Host or Jiro Gets Pushy

"Great news, everyone! We have a new member," announced Jiro as the three students got together.

"Incredible! Who is it, Jiro?" asked Marion excitedly. She wore the uniform this time, and the whole scene looked like a bunch of boys conversing after school.

"He's perfect, really…I'm surprised that I've discovered such a find," muttered Jiro to himself.

"Where it he, Jiro? " demanded Ichiro.

"I…don't know his name," said Jiro. Ichiro and Marion sweatdropped.

"Then how can he be a member if you don't know his name?" asked Ichiro skeptically.

"I might not know his name, but he's perfect…come with me," said Jiro, dragging a stunned Marion and Jiro through the halls of Ouran High School to some unknown destination.

Later

" Why are we hiding in the bushes?" asked Ichiro.

"Shhh…we're spying" whispered Jiro. They were hiding behind a group of bushes near the schools exit. The only people left were a couple of boys with camera equipment setting things up. A few girls from the school appeared later on, but they were dressed in casual clothes.

"Okay people. Lets take it from the third scene where Sakura and Keiko get killed by The Golden Bat" yelled one of the boys. Ichiro knew him from math class…he smelled like roasted newt all the time.

"One of these guys is our next host?" asked Ichiro, gesturing to the pasty-faced boys with the cameras.

"No…he should be here any moment," whispered Jiro. They watched as the movie got filmed. Apparently, these two girls were playing schoolmates that were being stalked by this murderer with a golden bat.

"Amazing…it's like porn with a horror subplot" commented Marion.

"I don't know…this golden bat character is pretty cool," said Jiro, munching on popcorn that came out of nowhere. At the end of the scene, the Golden bat character killed the two girls while they were making out after school. Marion apparently found that ridiculous and laughed loudly. Jiro shushed her, and she stopped.

"Pardon moi…the ending was quite ridiculous ' said Marion cheekily.

"That's a wrap!" said the self-proclaimed director. The two girls got up from their dying point and walked over to the bushes. Jiro let out a frustrated groan from never seeing the prospective host.

"So…weren't we good?" asked one of the girls.

"Sorry…couldn't tell" came a voice behind the group of hiding hosts. They looked to see where the voice came from, and they saw an extremely tall boy holding a camera. He was a lot more handsome than the rest of the crew, and if the blossoming black roses didn't peg him for hosthood, the swooning girls did.

" Oh Daisuke…we wish you could have heard us. We are really good actresses, which is why we made such convincing lesbians" chorused the girls.

"Hn" grunted the boy, turning off the camera. The girls sighed and walked away.

"Excuse me…but did you know we were here the entire time?" asked Marion.

"Yeah" said the tall boy, walking away. The two boys and one girl followed Daisuke.

"Why didn't you tell us to move and be quiet?" asked Ichiro.

"I was zooming in," said the boy, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Enough about that" said Jiro, pushing his way in front of the two. "My name is Suoh Jiro, and I'd like to welcome you to Ouran High Schools' Host Club. I'm the second-generation founder, and it's great to have you on the team" said Jiro, holding out his hand.

"Not interested," said Daisuke. He put the camera in its case and walked away.

"What do you mean 'not interested'? This can be the most enriching experience you'll ever have" ranted Jiro. Daisuke just stayed quiet and went to return the camera to the film club.

"Well…I'd consider that a defeat" commented Marion.

"Can we go home now?" asked Ichiro.

"We are not going home until he agrees to join," said Jiro with a firm calm to his voice.

"…" Went Ichiro. Whenever Jiro was calm, it meant he was serious. Jiro never gave up when he was serious…which meant Ichiro might not be home for a while.

Later

"This obsession you have is unhealthy, Jiro" said Marion sadly.

"I am going to ask you for the last time…will you join the Host Club?" said Jiro to Daisuke on the bus.

"This is the 137th last time you've asked him, Jiro. Give up" said Ichiro, slumping over his seat. It was starting to get dark, and Ichiro was so bored that he counted the "final offers" Jiro had.

"Who asked you?" snapped Jiro angrily, his brown hair disheveled for once. Daisukes' eye twitched, and he signaled that he wanted to get off. Jiro followed the tall boy, dragging Marion and Ichiro along. "I'm not going to leave you alone until you say 'yes', Yoshi Daisuke!" yelled Jiro, glad he asked Daisukes' name along the way. Ichiro sighed at his brothers' antics, but then noticed something quite significant: they were in a really shady neighborhood.

"Where the hell are we?" asked Ichiro.

"We're in the poor part of town," snapped Jiro. He stopped suddenly, ruminating on his previous words. "Hey…this means Daisuke must be at Ouran on scholarship" exclaimed Jiro.

"So?" asked Marion.

" Yoshi Daisuke…I, the second-generation founder of the Ouran Host Club am willing to pay you handsomely for attending!" yelled Jiro. Daisuke stopped before he entered the shabby home.

"Okay" said Daisuke. He disappeared into the house.

"Victory! We need one more host, and the club is open!" yelled Jiro, posing with a "V" sign.

"Wonderful…" groaned Marion sarcastically. She was too tired and annoyed to go along with Jiros' crazy plans.

"Can we go home now?" asked Ichiro

"Of course" said Jiro. He whipped out his cell phone and dialed the Suoh Emergency Limo. Being rich, handsome, and in the poor part of town was considered a emergency in Jiros' book

In The Car

"We should drop Marion at home first" said Jiro, his eyes closed, his body tired, but still talking. Marion fidgeted with her backpack.

"Err…why don't we turn this into a sleepover? That way, we can get to know each other better or something like that," said Marion, eyes out the window. Ichiro, who had a bit more energy than Jiro, felt she was hiding something.

"Sure, fine, whatever" mumbled Jiro before he fell asleep. Being serious was very taxing on the boy.

"Marion…" uttered Ichiro softly.

"Eh?" asked Marion.

"Why don't you go home? Your mother might get worried," said Ichiro. Marion sighed and grinned.

"It's okay…my mother lets me do things like this. She's not worried at all," said Marion. Ichiro was not convinced, but suspected Marion wouldn't tell him anytime soon.

"Okay" murmured Ichiro, sighing and leaning back in the comfortable seats. Marion followed suit, and they all rested in the car.

At Suoh Mansion…

"I am very disappointed in you two," said Tamaki to the twins." You should call before you go gallivanting out until unknown hours of the night"

"It's only 9:00," stated Ichiro.

"You didn't even call! Your mother had to call her friends at the police to make sure you weren't murdered or kidnapped. Okay, I suggested that she do that, but you made your mother and father very worried you two," ranted the blonde man as he finished with a big hug.

"Err…father" blurted Ichiro, uncomfortable with the hug, "have you meet…our friend Marion?" he finished. Tamaki Let go of his two sons and approached Marion.

"Ah…I see that my two sons have managed to make new friends. It's a pleasure to meet you," said Tamaki, bowing to Marion.

"It's good to meet you too. They never told me that they had a devilishly handsome father, though, so pardon if I get flustered," replied Marion.

"Interesting…so you've started to make gay friends? Good for you, boys. Befriending people with alternative lifestyles will keep you both culturally aware" said Tamaki, patting Marion on the back.

"Marion's' a girl" said Ichiro.

"Yeah…she's a cross dresser too. Isn't it cool?" added Jiro. Tamakis' eyes got wide, and he started to inspect Marion with an embarrassing amount of scrutiny.

"I see," said Tamaki, blushing too much for a man of his age. "I can't believe I'd make the same mistake again! She was so tall, and I was sure of it…" muttered the grown man as he sulked in the corner.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," said Ichiro sadly. They walked up the stairs toward Jiros' room

"Your father is so handsome," commented Marion in awe, her face a bit red.

"Of course…where do you think we inherited our good looks?" asked Jiro dramatically. He opened the door to his room, and they all sat on his bed.

"Well sure you two are handsome, but I'm sorry to say that your father is an extreme case of the word" answered Marion. Ichiro sweatdropped.

"But…he's such a childish moron sometimes" said Ichiro.

"But he's so pretty that I'm willing to forgive him" rebutted Marion.

"H…how can his behavior be forgivable? He confused you for a man" stuttered Ichiro in a sudden panic.

"That's the point, right?" said Marion.

"Ahem!" said Jiro, breaking the debate. " Before we get down to real business, I'd like to inquire where Marion is sleeping tonight"

"Humph…probably in the same bed with mother and father" grumbled Ichiro.

"Is that possible? He didn't seem like one to like ménage à trios, but I am not one to complain"

"Your only 14" warned Jiro.

"Ah, but a girl can dream" sighed Marion.

"That…that is horrible!" said Ichiro.

"Anyway…why don't I sleep in Jiros' room?" asked Marion. She then yawned a bit.

"Don't get sleepy yet, Marion! We've got so much to plan for," said Jiro excitedly.

Meanwhile, Downstairs…

"Yes…it's nice to see you too, Tamaki," said Haruhi after they disengaged from the passionate kiss. "I see that Ichiro and Jiro made it home"

"It's so wonderful! I was almost sick with worry, but they managed to return to their father unharmed. We should celebrate" triumphantly announced Tamaki.

"I don't know…it was a long day at work…really, it was" groaned Haruhi. Tamaki pulled up a chair and started to give Haruhi a shoulder massage.

"What is wrong, Haruhi? Do you want a cup of tea? I could draw you a bath…or is this back massage sufficient?" asked Tamaki.

"I'll take the back massage and hear about anything that doesn't involve the legal system," muttered Haruhi

"Wonderful!" chirped Tamaki. " Well…I had only one meeting today, and it was on a golf course. I won, of course, but I think that my subordinates let me win. Ichiro and Jiro made it home, as you know, and they introduced me to their new friend. Her name is Marion, and she is really cute. They went up to Jiros' room, and I haven't heard from the three of them since. Oh dear! You've got so many knots"

"What? Do you know this girl?" asked Haruhi in a panic. She got up from the chair and took off her red blazer.

"Well, not really…she's just a friend from school," admitted Tamaki like a child in class that didn't know the answer to 11 + 31.

"Oh boy…she must be one of those Ouran Girls…I think I'm going to check up on them," said Haruhi. She has always found the girls at Ouran High School to be unsafe for being left alone in a room with handsome boys. She quickly ran up the stairs and knocked on Jiros' door. "Jiro…it's your Mother. Are you okay in there?"

"Umm…Ichiro and I are playing a game with a friend " said Jiro nervously.

"I need to speak with you…I hope I can come in and meet your…friend," said Haruhi, not liking the implications of Jiros' nervous behavior. The door opened and Jiro, thankfully, was in his school clothes.

"Yes, mother?" asked Jiro.

"Can I come in?" asked Haruhi.

"Of course" said Jiro, sweatdropping. Haruhi entered, and he saw a disturbing image. This girl she didn't recognize was wearing one of Jiros' old shirts and a pair of pink boxers.

"Who is this?" asked Haruhi. She did not know why, but this girl seemed to irk her subconsciously.

"This is Marion Beaumont. She is a first-year student," said Ichiro.

"She's having a sleepover with us" said Jiro.

"…. Where is she sleeping?" asked Haruhi, sweatdropping.

"With me" chirped Jiro.

"No she isn't" declared Haruhi.

"Why not? " whined Jiro.

"I…I think she should sleep in the guest room" said Haruhi.

"You had a guest room?" asked Marion. She glared at Jiro, who never mentioned that tidbit of information.

"Yes. We have a guest room. You're a guest, right? You all should go to bed anyway…it's getting late, and you all have school," said Haruhi, dragging Marion out of Jiros' room.

"But we were discussing the cl-game" said Jiro as his mother and friend disappeared.

"Yeah…it's getting late. I think I'll finish my homework and go to bed," said Ichiro. He stood up and walked out of his brothers' room. Jiro sighed sadly.

Much later

"I think we should spend more time with the children…they are starting to have questionable friends" said Haruhi in her bed.

"You mean Marion? She seems very nice," said Tamaki. He stroked his wifes' hair to calm her down.

"I saw her in Jiros' bed dressed in his old T-shirt and pink boxers. I think she…well…might have stripped in front of them. You know how some of the girls at Ouran can be…she could be trying to make an advance on them. It could be…a bad influence," ranted the woman. She turned her head away from Tamaki. He was distracting her with his hand in her hair.

"I heard from Jiro that she cross dresses. If she's anything like you, I'm sure everything will be fine" said Tamaki gently. Haruhi sighed.

"Yes…we really need to do better," said Haruhi. She knew being a lawyer would take away some of the time she'd have with the children, but now that her practice was taking on more important cases, she's found herself staying later nights. When she found out that she was pregnant, she and Tamaki agreed that they would both be the parental figures, and nobody would have to fully take on two parental responsibilities. Currently, Haruhi sometimes felt immense guilt over not being around as much. Her thoughts were broken as Tamaki rolled her over towards his direction.

"Haruhi, you have nothing to worry about. You have been the most perfect mother, wife, and woman any man could ask for. We are doing our best to fill this house with love, and it pains me to see you worry about being good enough. You are good enough…you're perfect" said Tamaki with the rare intimate passion to his voice saved for his wife.

"I guess so," said Haruhi. She sighed deeply, and Tamaki kissed her forehead.

"Come on…just relax. Cest la vie, right?" said Tamaki, a cheeky grin gracing his features. Haruhi chuckled. Tamaki Suoh a significantly aged man still had the grin of a teenager.

"I hope that Ouran Girl didn't melt at the sight of you," mused Haruhi.

"Ah, but she fell for me. It's refreshing to know that teenagers appreciate my classic beauty," said the man, lying with his hands under his head.

"Right…" said Haruhi skeptically. Her thoughts turned to Ichiro and Jiros' friend. She seemed like trouble for the two boys, and it would be best that she kept an eye on her.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: The authors' note will come at the end, for I wish not to give away some important spoilers before you read.

Episode 3: Opening Day, Jiro's revenge, and The Cute Cousin

"Good morning." said Marion as she sipped some coffee.

"Mrglmph." muttered Jiro as he plopped down.

"Your mother is no nice! She leant me one of her old bathrobes. Isn't it lovely?" asked Marion, getting up to show the purple bathrobe.

"Urrglrgg." Jiro continues to mutter. He rearranged his glasses and felt around for the coffee pot.

"I got a call from a relative of mine. He's offered to give us a ride to school. Oh, good morning, Ichiro." said Marion

"Mrglmph." muttered Ichiro. He walked over to the coffee pot and the twins fought like anemic Neanderthals over who'd pour their cups of coffee first. They staid silent as they ate breakfast and walked upstairs to their room. Marion shrugged off the twins' behavior and went about her day.

Twenty Minuets Later…

"Good morning, Marion!" chorused the two boys as they came back downstairs in their uniforms.

"Where have you two been? Michele is waiting outside." barked Marion. The twins sweatdropped.

"Who's Michele?" asked Jiro.

"…He's driving us to school." explained Marion.

"Err…okay. I don't remember getting offered a ride, but okay." said Ichiro, confused. It seemed that the twins had Accute Pre-Caffene Amnesia. Marion did not understand the phenomina, for she was always functioning in the morning.Disregarding the previous exchange, they went outside and did not expect what this person would look like.

He was very…small.

Michele had long and straight brown hair. He wore a brown shirt and black cropped pants. On his back was a panda-shaped backpack. It was a very cute look for the little boy" Marion! Are you and your friends ready?" he asked with an equally cute voice.

"Is that…Michele?" asked Ichiro.

"Of course. Hello Michele!" said Marion, giving the boy a hug.

"It's good to see you. How is my darling little cousin?" exclaimed Michele.

"Little cousin?" commented Jiro.

"Yes. She's five years younger than me." explained the boy. He jumped out of Marion's' arms and walked over to the car. He got into the drivers' seat and everyone followed.

"You look like you are only 7 years old." said Ichiro, in awe at the diminutive driver. 'How do your feet reach the pedals?"

"I have my ways." said Michele, winking at Ichiro. He flexed his foot, and the blocks on the acceleration pedal made moving the car easy. When they got to school, not another word had been said.

"This is your stop…enjoy yourselves, kids." said Michele.

"Thanks err…Michele. It was nice meeting you." said Ichiro nervously.

"No problem at all! Next time, try and be more social. I don't bite or anything." said Michele.

"You must join our club, Michele." blurted out Jiro.

"Excuse me?" asked Michele. Jiro kneeled down and took the cute little boys' hand.

"You are the missing piece to our clubs' puzzle. With your presence, we could get even more clients." said Jiro dramatically. "Do you want to be part of an enriching and life-changing experience?" asked Jiro.

"Now? I have work…" said Michele, sweatdropping.

"After school…will you be there?" asked Jiro.

"Okay…I need to catch up with my cousin anyway." said Michele, shrugging.

"Victory! We can open up the club!" shouted Jiro, posing once more with his hand making a "V". Everyone sweatdropped.

"Lovely…I'll see you all later today, I suppose. Goodbye Marion!" said Michele. He got back into the car and drove off.

"He seemed…scared." mused Ichiro out load.

After School

"This is it, boys. Tomorrow we will be opening up the Host Club. You will start the greatest experience of your life." said Jiro as he paced in front of the four boys. Michele, by Jiros' request (and offer of a bonus) was wearing the school uniform. Jiro refused to say where he found a highschool uniform that fit the proportions of a little boy, but the old cake crumbs in the pockets told everything. "Since I have gone through careful etiquette training, I will teach you the finer art of entertaining women. But first, I want to hear you all sound off!" yelled Jiro.

"Sound off?" asked Ichiro, Daisuke and Michele.

" Suoh Jiro! Second year- Devil-Type!" said Jiro, posing flamboyantly with red roses sprouting around him

"Marion Beaumont! First year- Princely-Type!" said Marion, posing in an even more weird pose with white roses instead.

"….." Went Ichiro. Jiro whacked him with a metal fan.

"Ichiro!" yelled Jiro.

"Why did you do that?" yelled Ichiro. He grabbed Jiros' fan and gave him a whack. Jiro, however, acted like he couldn't feel it.

"Okay…let's try this again." said Jiro calmly. Ichiro shivered.

Two hours later

"Suoh Jiro! Second Year-Devil Type" said Jiro, taking on the same dumb pose.

"Marion Beaumont! First year- Princely type" said Marion, posing once more with the white flowers. The sweat on her forehead defied her enthusiasm.

"Suoh Ichiro! Second year- Natural type!" belted Ichiro, taking on the pose Jiro made him do. He did his best to ignore the annoying fact that his flowers were pink.

" Yoshi Daisuke! First year- Wild type." muttered Daisuke. After posing, her rubbed his sore head. He was not used to speaking so much. Also, the black rose petals sometimes got in his black hair and looked weird. Jiro didn't seem to let that slide, and would constantly hit Daisuke with his fan when a mistake was made.

" Tsunde Michele! Fourth year-Loli Shota-type!" said Michele. Jiro threatened him with the metal fan when Michele questioned being called a senior .He didn't even go to school anymore. It was best he didn't ask.

'Wonderful! You've finally got it." cheered Jiro. He walked off somewhere, apparently dismissing the group.

"I hate him." muttered Daisuke as he sat down.

"Me too." groaned Ichiro.

"Me three…but don't tell him." whined Marion

"Is there room for four?" added Michele, plucking a yellow petal from his hair.

"Hey! Stop lagging! You still have to learn proper etiquette. " Said Jiro, hitting them all with his metal fan three-stooges like. The other club members groaned.

Even Later

"Why can't Marion dress as the girl?" whined Ichiro. He was wearing the girls uniform for some odd reason, and had on a garish amount of makeup (courtesy of Jiro's apparent Mystery Space)

"That's because Marion is comfortable with his masculinity, Ichi_go_." said Jiro. Ichiro, or Ichigo now that he was dressed as a girl, sighed. Daisuke did not know that Marion cross dressed, and while Daisuke was a boy of few words, such information might cause him to find things too weird and quit. "Now, Daisuke…what do you say when a girl asks if you think she's pretty?" asked Jiro, brandishing his fan.

"….." went Daisuke. Jiro glared at Ichiro, and Ichiro apparently knew what was expected. After groaning, Ichiro batted his eyelashes.

"Do you think I'm pretty, Daisuke?" asked Ichiro, using his highest voice. Marion laughed while watching the display.

"…Yes." said Daisuke with much effort. Jiro shook his head.

"No, no, no, no! You sound like it's forced…show the class what to do, Marion." demanded Jiro, pointing his fan to her.

"Yes, teacher!" crowed Marion. She took Daisukes' place and grabbed Ichiros' hand with much tenderness. Giving the currently blushing boys' hand a kiss, Marion looked deep into Ichiros' eyes. " Of course I think you are pretty. You entrap me with your gorgeous eyes and rosy lips…I am blessed to have this moment with you." said Marion, reaching another hand to caress Ichiros' face.

"Marion…" whispered Ichiro, the faint blush increasing with Marion's' touch.

"Brilliant! You are my greatest student!" cheered Jiro, clapping.

"I know…I know." said Marion, bowing as Jiro clapped. Ichiro felt like retreating to a corner and growing mushrooms.

"I don't think Yoshi-san is capable of saying that much." commented Michele.

"The point of this exercise is to learn how to compliment women when they want you to compliment them. As long as you sound sincere, the world is your oyster." said Jiro, waving his fan around for emphasis." Now I'll teach you the super-special Suoh technique for handling ten clients at once" exclaimed the boy. Everyone but Jiro sweatdropped.

"Shouldn't we be going home?" asked Ichiro, looking at his watch. Indeed, their father would be calling the rescue squad in twenty minuets.

"Yes…home." said Daisuke.

"I'll take care of everything!" announced Jiro. He flipped out his cell phone and dialed a number only familiar to himself and Ichiro. "Hello, father? Yes, it's Jiro. I'm here with Ichiro and my friends planning an emergency etiquette lesson. Why? Umm…they need it. No…I disagree…. Ichiro didn't listen to a single thing you taught him. Wait! Don't go in the corner yet!...really? Okay, I'll say it."

"What does he want you to say?" asked Ichiro.

" He wants me to tell Marion that he says hello." said Jiro, covering the phone with his hand. Marion squealed happily. Jiro then went back to the conversation. "See? He just interrupted us like that. He needs lesions, I say. Anyway…we'll call for a limo when we're done, and we promise to be back before bedtime… Do something with mother, I guess. She's home by now, right? …Of course I'm brilliant! It's in the genes. Now go have fun. I'll speak with you later." Jiro turned the phone off and pushed his glasses up. "Simple… now we have until nine." said Jiro, a malicious glint in his glasses. Everyone slumped over.

Ichiros' Room: 10:30 PM

Ichiro groaned as he lied in his bed. After all of those etiquette lessons, he wasn't surprised if he'd be dreaming about kissing a ladies hand. Ichiro had to admit there were highlights. Through persuasion and a deficiency of feminine hosts, Marion ended up in the girls' school uniform. The makeup was intentionally horrible, but Ichiro simply enjoyed the sight of Marion as a girl. Once her secret was revealed, she'd be wearing the girls' uniform a lot more often. That made the soreness in his back worthwhile.

Heck, maybe he'd dream about kissing Marion's' hand, thus making etiquette a lot more fun

The Next Morning

Ichiro dreamed about a lot more than kissing her hand.

"Oh Marion! I'm sorry for taking your innocence!" teased Jiro as he imitated Ichiros' final scream.

"Shut up…we're almost at school." muttered Ichiro, his face still red from the time Jiro complained about getting no sleep because of him. They were taking the limo to school, for it was raining exceptionally hard. There were perks to having a mother that was irked by thunderstorms. She'd let you take the limo to school for scattered thunderstorms in the forecast. Private matters such as this could be concealed.

"Ah, but I intend to make you pay, brother." said Jiro. He chuckled darkly, and Ichiro scooted to the other side of the car.

"What for?" asked Ichiro. Jiro pointed to his eyes, which looked tired as expected.

"Look at me! It's our first day of the club, and you've marred my immaculate beauty. If it wasn't any worse, my glasses enhance these disgusting bags under my eyes" seethed the twin

" Don't be such a baby…you have contacts, you know. They're a lot more efficient than glasses." said Ichiro. He put his finger to his eye and slid his off for a moment. "See?" said Ichiro. He was glad that he decided to wear his contacts today, for he personally had a lot of experience and preference towards both. He'd spin his words any which way if it meant getting off Jiros' bad side.

"Baka! The entire dynamics of our Host Club would dissolve if I started wearing contacts."

"Really…" said Ichiro skeptically.

"Of course! There has to be a host that wears glasses. It's the only way balance can stay within the host club and every woman is pleased." explained Jiro sagely. Ichiro sighed.

"Whatever…"

After School

Jiro didn't try anything with Ichiro the entire school day. Al he did was made empty threats about how he'd get his revenge. At this point, Ichiro guessed Jiro wanted to keep him tense with threats as a form of revenge. That made the pre-hosting scramble a lot less tense.

"Daisuke! Those banners look crooked…fix them now of I'll have you hosting for free. Michele! What did you do with your panda backpack? Here, take a panda plushie. Marion! Help Daisuke fix the banner. Where is our shipment of roses?" yelled Jiro, buzzing around.

Well...it wasn't as tense for Ichiro.

"I've got the roses." said Ichiro, coming in with a thousand de-thorned roses. He unceremoniously dropped the heap of roses on the table by the exit.

"Good... are you done, Marion and Daisuke?" asked Jiro. They both nodded and showed the beautiful banner saying " Welcome, Ladies! We've been waiting for you"

"What do we do now?" asked Ichiro as Jiro gazed at the banner lovingly. Jiro got back to his composure and pointed at all of the scrambled hosts.

"Get into formation! The girls will be here any moment." said Jiro dramatically. This time, they knew what to do.

Later

"Jiro…why don't you consider yourself the King? You're the second-generation founder after all." asked one of the girls attending the trial Hosting Day in celebration of the grand reopening

"Ah, but kings are usually the good guy…I'll only be pleased being bad" said Jiro, smirking cheekily. The girls sighed.

" I prefer a true prince." said a girl, hugging Marion. Marion got out of the grasp and swept the girl akin to the way she swept Ichiro down.

"You have no idea how happy you've made me. I only wish to be your prince, Madame." said Marion intensely, causing the girl to faint.

"You all are fools…princes and devils don't exist…Ichiro is for real" cheered another girl, hugging Ichiro tighter.

"Yes, it's an advantage to exist, I suppose." said Ichiro. He smiled, and the girls surrounding him screamed happily.

"Ichiro is so cute!" screamed the girls.

"What about me?" asked Michele, his eyes welling with tears.

"Your just as cute…even cuter. Have some more cake, Michele." chorused the group of girls surrounding the little man. Michele laughed nervously.

"Golly, girls…if I eat any more cake, I'll burst." mentioned Michele nervously

"Would you like a croissant, then?" asked the girls, who displayed a trey of the crescent dish. Michele's' eyes got wide.

"Okay!" yelled Michele, digging into the croissants.

"Aren't you going to defend your beauty, Daisuke?" asked the girls, two of them looking familiar.

"I'll be okay." said Daisuke, flipping the hair covering his left eye. The girls sighed blissfully.

"Ladies…please excuse me for a moment while I discuss private matters with Marion and Ichiro." said Jiro with a microphone that came out of nowhere. Ichiro wondered what business Jiro had with him and Marion, but nonetheless followed him into the changing room.

"What do you need to talk about?" asked Marion, rearranging her tie.

"Ichiro, I want you to inspect Marrions' face. Does it look irregular to you?" said Jiro seriously. Ichiro raised an eyebrow, but still got really close to Marion in order to check

"What? There is nothing wrong with my face." said Marion angrily. While looking for any irregularities to humor his brother, Ichiro did not notice Jiro pushing Marion closer. That caused a domino effect, and Marion toppled on top of Ichiro. Coincidentally, their lips meet at the same place. Jiro pulled the curtain, and the girls saw the exchange. Marion noticed the girls watching her, and she quickly got up as if Ichiro were made of poison.

"What do you know…I suppose Ichiro and Marion are more than class mates." said Ichiro deviously.

"Boy Love! Boy love!" wailed a bunch of girls not even noticed during the entire open house.

Surprisingly, Marion went over to a random girl and kissed her as well. "What can I say…I love to love." said Marion, winking at the audience.

"Y…. y…wh…" stuttered Ichiro, red in the face. He felt a combined feeling of joy and sadness and confusion. He got up from the floor and ran outside.

"Revenge…gotten" said Jiro, pushing his glasses up.

After The Event

"Goodbye, girls! We'll see you tomorrow." said Michele cheerfully as he handed a girl one of the complimentary red roses.

" We deeply apologize for Ichiro running out like that…rest assured he'll be in tip-top shape tomorrow in order to be with you." said Jiro, handing out another rose.

" And with Marion, hopefully?" asked a girl.

"If he'll have him." said Jiro, winking and handing over a rose.

"Yes…we'll see who I choose in the end, right ladies?" added Marion. She appeared pensive. When the last girl got the last rose, the four boys slumped back and observed the scene. There were crumbs everywhere, and rose petals almost completely obscured the ground.

"Well…let's get cleaning, then." said Jiro happily.

"Oi." grumbled Daisuke.

"My feet hurt! Can't we have a break?" complained Michele.

"Sure, sure…I need to drag Ichiro out anyway." stated Jiro aloofly. Marion put his hand on Jiros' shoulder.

"Can I come with you? I need to talk with him." said Marion.

"Sure." said Jiro. They exited the third music room and Marion simply followed Jiro. Jiro exited the music room and made his way outside the gym room and out into the rain.

"Why would he be out here? The weather is horrible!" yelled Marion.

"This way!" yelled Jiro, walking across the track and field area to a small shack nearby the large field. Jiro opened the door for Marion, who entered first.

"What the…stairs?" mused Marion as she saw the stairwell in front of her.

"This was a secret room made while our father courted our mother. Ichiro sort of…discovered it, and it's been his secret place." explained Jiro, a serious tone to his voice. He flipped a switch that turned on the lights, and Marion could finally see where she was walking down.

" Jiro…is that you? Go away!" yelled Ichiro. Marion rushed down the spiral staircase and into the mini-library."M…Marion?" mumbled Ichiro.

"Allo" said Marion cheerfully. He pulled up one of the two chairs in the room. "I think we should talk." said Marion seriously. Ichiro looked down, his face flushed.

"It's alright…I suppose I should have suspected a girl that dresses as a man to …have certain feelings for girls." said Ichiro. Marion chuckled.

"Oh no…I am not a Lesbian if that's what you mean." said Marion.

"But…you intentionally kissed a girl." commented Ichiro. Marion blushed and looked down.

"Well…I do not mind kissing girls and holding girls…but a womans heart is a fickle thing. Sometimes it swings both ways if you catch my drift" said Marion, her mouth cracking a cheeky grin for one short moment." I'm surprised that you forget the issue of how we meet." added the girl. Ichiro sighed.

"True…" he said. Marion took Ichiros' hand.

"I just hope you won't think any less of me." said Marion softly.

"I'd never think less of you, Marion." uttered ichiro, gazing at Marion lovingly. Marion frowned.

"I also hope that the kiss we shared won't change things. It was an accident nonetheless." said Marion, causing Ichiro to frown.

"No…things are still the same between us." he murmured sadly, looking at his feet. They were larger than Marions, and were caked with mud. Marion moved forward and hugged Ichiro, startling the boy.

"Je devrais lui dire." muttered Marion over and over again, tightening the hug and stroking Ichiros' hair.

"You should tell him what?" asked Jiro from the stairs.

"You're hiding something else?" asked Ichiro.

"It's about why I'm here… confessed Marion. "I used to be an heiress to a large restaurant chain, my mother…she disapproves of how I dress like a man and flirt with women, so she disowned me. I enrolled into Ouran using the money I made as a chef and ran away to Japan without telling her. Now I'm working during the weekends at a café. They give me room and board in their spare room above the kitchen. Not even my half-Japanese cousin knows about this…I call him from the lobbies of expensive apartments, but that'll change soon since I cannot afford the bill."

" That's all?" asked Ichiro "It doesn't bother us that you don't live like we do."

"Yeah…our mother is practically the poster-child for Commoner-sensibilities." added Jiro.

"Shut up, Jiro." growled Ichiro.

"Hey…you two are the ones being downers." stated Jiro, lounging on the spiral staircase.

"True…I suppose I shouldn't be ashamed of how I'm living. The owners are such nice people." said Marion, wiping a tear from her eye. Jiro walked down the spiral staircase and patted Marion on the shoulder

"You've got nothing to worry about…Ichiro and I will like you no matter what." said Jiro, smiling down at Marion

"Thank you, Jiro." said Marion

"Now lets get back to the third music room before the flowers get brown and nasty." added the brown-haired twin, turning toward the staircase

"vous êtes une personne égoïste!" said Marion after gasping.

"pourquoi ne pas être égoïste ?" said Jiro from upstairs.

"Augh…I should have listened to my father about French." muttered Ichiro, not understanding the conversation they were having. Sure, he cooked like a French chef, but he wasn't multilingual like his brother. Coming out of his feelings of regret, he followed Marion and Jiro back to the third music room.

At The Music Room…

"Why did Daisuke leave?" asked Jiro as Michele cowered behind Marion.

"He…he said he needed to catch the last bus. He took down the banner, however." said Michele.

"This is impossible! Some commoners can be so ungrateful! I pay him more than everyone here, and he just brings down the sign and leaves." ranted Jiro, pacing back and forth.

"Err…speaking of pay…he requested a bonus for future involvement with cleaning." said Michele from behind Marions' leg. Jiro turned red for a moment, but somehow calmed himself down. Menacingly, he pushed his glasses towards the bridge of his nose.

"Fine then…if he's going to demand high prices, he'll get high prices." said Jiro calmly. He then laughed a laugh that sent shivers down everyone's' back with it's implications.

Later

"I never knew Jiro could be so scary." said Marion as she wiped her last table.

"True…Suoh-san has an intimidating air." said Michele as he dusted the vases.

"Humph…he's always this way." said Ichiro while he mopped. He seemed slightly distant.

"Okay…stop what your doing." said Jiro, suddenly making an appearance in the room. He passed out flyers to everyone.

"Where the hell have you been for the last two hours?" asked Ichiro

"What's this?" asked Marion.

"It's your itinerary… we are trying out cosplaying on Thursday…that's in two days. The theme is Masquerade." explained Jiro. "I talked with some people, and everything will be fully decorated to our needs. Be on your best behavior during the event…we'll be having special guests." said Jiro, flashing a winning smile.

"Okay." said Marion, exiting the music room.

"Wait! Marion!" yelled Jiro before she could leave.

"Yes?" she asked

" I've arranged for a limo to take you to your expensive apartment." said Jiro, ending his announcement with a slight smirk. The sneaky demeanor of the boy was a large change from his usual eccentric behavior. For Ichiro, that was scary. Marion grinned.

"Thank you." she said happily as she exited the music room.

"Oh well…I need to get home now anyway…I've got a box of antacids that's calling me." muttered Michele as he left the room.

"I didn't know we had an extra limo…" mused Ichiro as they watched the diminutive cousin leave.

"We don't" said Jiro, tossing Ichiro an umbrella.

"Baka! It's still raining outside " yelled Ichiro as they left the third music room. Thunder could be heard, and Ichiro groaned.

Authors Note: This chapter, I think, is more serious than previous chapters. Mainly, I just wanted to tie up a couple lose ends…. and then create a whole new batch of them ;I'm really worried about Marion, for people might find her promiscuous kissing slightly…offensive and sluttish. Rest assured, she doesn't intend to kiss everyone. For some odd reason, I find the ending of this chapter very Ouran, and I could hear that signature guitar riff in the back of my mind while Ichiro and Jiro leave the third music room. Of course, I may be biased, so don't take my word for it. Grammatically, I tried to add a period after somebody speaks as requested, but I'm sure a couple things have been missed. I'll try and make more of an effort in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4: The Shadow Kings' Debt

"I hope this will work…he could put the club in debt." said Jiro alone in the third music room.

He smiled a devious grin as the person on the other line said something.

"Of course I trust you, Uncle Kyouya," he said.

"What about Uncle Kyouya?" asked Ichiro, entering the room. He walked to one of he couches and pulled out a binder. Their masquerade performance would start at sunset, and his mother wanted him to finish his homework before attending the " Ouran High School Dance". Somehow, Jiro had the whole farce planned out.

"He's going to give us a visit tonight…isn't that wonderful, Ichiro?" chirped Jiro, suddenly cheerful. Ichiro shivered.

"He's not coming about a debt we have, right?" asked Ichiro. When they were ten, Ichiro asked his uncle Kyouya for a new sci-fi book when they passed a bookstore. Ichiro forgot to pay him back, and he hadn't heard anything about the book since. His mother often mentioned the large interests Uncle Kyouya created, and this could be the Moment of Truth.

"No." said Jiro bluntly. "He's our special guest."

"Wonderful" groaned Ichiro. He'd pay later.

"Hello everyone!" shouted Marion, entering with flourish." I passed my math test, and it will be a fabulous evening." She announced.

" That is good to hear, Marion. Take this." said Jiro. He handed the girl a heap of clothing.

"What is this? Is it my costume? This simply builds the anticipation," said Marion with flourish, cradling the bundle of red fabric as if it were a treasure box. "What am I dressing as? A noble lion? An elegant eagle? Or have we gotten creative and given me the choice as a ferocious dragon" ranted the girl, spinning around with her costume.

" Why don't you inspect it and find out" said Jiro happily. Marion followed the suggestion and unfolded the heap of clothing. Of all the things Marion knew of masquerades, she knew the mask gave the characters' identity. Between the folds of the rich red fabric was a matching mask. Marion had to look over the mask again, for it looked as if it was...a horse's head.

"Is this a joke? How can I be a horse? They are hulking, lumbering beasts " she exclaimed. "Also…I never liked them." she ended dramatically.

"I think it suits you quite fine," commented Ichiro, pushing his glasses up and returning to his homework. Marion was instantly in front of Ichiro, inspecting him.

"Ichiro! Why are you wearing your glasses? Not only are they useless during masquerades, but they take attention away from your eyes" said Marion, snatching Ichiros' glasses off him." There…much better" she said happily.

"Hey! Give them back! I'm not done studying." grumbled Ichiro, grabbing for what he hoped was his glasses. To his luck, they were, and he put them back on.

"Why are you being so friendly today, Marion?" asked Jiro.

"Humph…I'd hardly consider that friendly.," said Ichiro.

"ah…I'm usually very friendly to my **best** friends. I am like a rose bud that is in full bloom when nourished by the morning rays of deep friendship." said Marion. The floweriness of the speech caused Jiros' eyes to well up with tears.

"That…that's so beautiful" moaned Jiro. He wiped a tear from his cheek.

"You mean…you're only obnoxious around your best friends? That's a shame since you acted like a decent person before." said Ichiro absent-mindedly. Marion propelled herself at Ichiro.

" Ichi-ro! How could you say such things after the special chat we had only two days ago! I thought we really bonded! Why do you hate me so?" wailed the girl sadly.

"Y…your …I never said I hated you." stuttered the boy. Last night he resolved to keep more of a distance between Marion and himself. She had made it clear that she wanted to stay friends, and getting flustered around her wouldn't make things easier. To his bad luck, Marion gave him more reasons to get flustered as their kinship supposedly deepened. In a way, she was like his brother: an ever-changing enigma.

"Come on…we need to set up the decorations." said Jiro, rolling in a large crate.

"Nobody else is here…you expect the three of us to set everything up?" asked Ichiro, sweatdropping.

"Ah, but I want to surprise Daisuke and Michele when they get here. Uncle Kyouya donated an extravagant piece to make our Masquerade a success" explained Ichiros' brother. He opened the crate to reveal a giant chandelier. Marion gasped, but not because of the size.

"You…you know The Shadow King personally?" asked the girl, her face turning slightly pale.

" Of course...he's our Uncle Kyouya," chorused the boys. Their "Uncles" often didn't look anything like the two. Their father insisted they address them as uncles, and their mother would say," It's complicated" every time. At this point, they didn't know any other way to address them.

"He's one of the most influential forces in France. They say that he drinks the blood of children to stay young. I…I thought he was just a myth since he hasn't targeted my family's' restaurant chain" muttered the girl, cowering to a corner. Jiro pulled the scared girl out.

"Come on…we need to set up this chandelier" grunted Jiro.

"No! I don't want him to see me! They say that The Shadow King can curse a family with a single gaze." wailed Marion, clawing at the ground.

"The worst he can do is charge you for annoying him," Groaned Jiro angrily, struggling with the tall girl", Now come on and help us!" Ichiro sweatdropped at the exchange.

"He's not a vampire, you know," commented the boy upon deaf ears.

Later

" You never said this Chandelier would be such a pain to hang," grumbled Ichiro as the three students observed their handiwork. It was almost the size of a small person and weighed twice as much. Since Marion was slightly taller than the two, she was to install the device using the host clubs ladder and help from her friends. It was hardly hung professionally, and was a lot closer to the ground than it needed to be. "Why didn't we have it professionally installed?" asked the boy after a moment of thought.

"Don't be daft, Ichiro…it would take too long to arrange that. The beautiful maidens we are to see tonight simply cannot wait this long" said Jiro dramatically as ever.

"Whatever…I have to finish my homework," said Ichiro, walking away.

"Ichiro!" chorused Marion and Jiro. Ichiro had never seen them whine at the same time, and it was weird to him.

"What?" asked Ichiro, feeling a headache coming on.

"You have to get ready for the event," said Marion, lifting him up and dragging him toward the changing room.

"_You_ get ready…I'll only take fifteen minuets" groaned Ichiro. He really wanted his homework done before the event.

"We want to see you in your costume! It'll be so cute," said Jiro, handing Ichiro a white bundle of white velvet fabric.

"What? Cute? I don't like the sound of that." complained Ichiro. It was too late, however, for Jiro entered with Ichiro and had him dressed supernaturally quick. The costume, to Ichiros' chagrin, was of a white rabbit. Like Marion's', it was a broad idea of the concept, but the white jumpsuit and rabbit-like mask made things clear.

"You look so cute!" wailed Marion.

"I don't want to look cute," whined Ichiro.

"Okay…why don't you get dressed, Marion? We don't have time to gawk over Ichiros' costume," stated Jiro.

"I don't want to be a horse…can't I dress like a lion or something?" pleaded Marion.

"No…get dressed!" demanded Jiro. He pushed the girl past the changing rooms' curtain. Ichiro sulked in his costume.

" Hey…where is Daisuke by the way? I saw him in class today" asked Marion behind the curtain.

"True…he should be here," thought Jiro out loud. "I'm sure he'll be here". Marion came out in her outfit, adjusting the horse head addition. It was a strange outfit, but the image of a decorated steed suited the girl.

"I resent the implication, Jiro" grumbled Marion.

"You look handsome. My turn. "Said Jiro haughtily. He went inside the changing room.

"I'm here," announced Daisuke from the entrance.

"Good! You are here…what do you think about the chandelier? We hung it up all by ourselves," ranted Marion, gesturing to the shoddily hung chandelier. Daisukes' brown eyes got large as he saw the lumbering object in front of his head.

"Am I late, Marion? There was a slight traffic jam on the way here. Is something wrong, Yoshi-san?" asked Michele, entering the room. An evil laugh came out of the changing room.

Much later…

"Can you guess who I am?" Jiro asked a girl from behind. The girls attending the event didn't put as much thought in their costumes, and many simply wore a mask with their school uniform. Only a select amount of girls wore costumes.

"I…I can't tell mister rooster." stuttered the girl timidly.

"Would you be able to tell if the rooster gave you a hard peck?" whispered Jiro in the girls' ear.

"It's Jiro, Rika! Only Jiro could pull off such a sexy costume." said another girl, swooning at Jiros' costume. The long slit in the form-fitting rooster costume displaying his chest surely would be weird on anybody normal.

"Ah, but why not make things more fun. Come over here mister rabbit." said Jiro, gesturing for Ichiro to come over. The white rabbit glumly made his way over.

"I don't want to play this game, Jiro." groaned Ichiro.

"It's pretty obvious who's who…Ichiro has a different hair color." said a passing girl.

" God Damnitt!" yelled somebody.

"Don't curse, Mister rabbit…it taints your image." stated Jiro, bopping Ichiro with his fan.

"It wasn't me!" protested Ichiro, rubbing his head.

It was Daisuke. He was taller then everyone else at the Host Club. Nonetheless, tall boy+ low chandelierpain.

"Oh dear…I think Mister mouse will be having a lot of trouble with the chandelier" stated Michele with a banana in his hands. Since he was dressed as a monkey, he took a break from croissants for the sake of the masquerade.

"What a shame…and to think I'm half-a-foot away from that cruel fate!" yelled Marion dramatically.

"Poor Mister horse" wailed a couple of the girls. Marion got uncomfortably close to one of the girls.

"Please do not consider me a horse…I am your knight-in-armor under this beasts shell," whispered Marion. All of the girls screamed.

"Let the games begin!" crowed Jiro as he rung a bell.

Yoshi Daisuke versus The Chandelier: Round 1

" Won't you dance with me, mister mouse?" asked a girl shyly.

"Sure" said Daisuke. They proceeded to do a waltz to the classical music playing. Luckily for the girl, Daisuke was a natural at dancing.

" Why ever would they have such a tall and manly man dress like a mouse?" the girl asked.

" Suits Me," said Daisuke, his eyes going far off as they danced. The girl did not have time to squeal in delight, for Daisukes' face turned to a grimace once the Chandelier hit his head. If Daisuke said many words, he'd be yelling a stream of curses. Thus, he could only wince in pain.

" Chandelier: 1, Mouse: 0" said Jiro from atop a roost.

"I can't believe you had that built," muttered ichiro, shaking his head.

Yoshi Daisuke versus the Chandelier: Round 2

" Once our special guest makes his appearance, we can have the main event where the lights are turned on and off so we can reveal ourselves" announced Jiro with his microphone. Like most objects he used, it came out of nowhere

"I am so sorry," said Ichiro as he accidentally stepped on a girls' foot. "I have always been so horrible at dancing." said Ichiro sadly, causing pink flowers and sparkly lights to appear in the injured girls' eyes.

"It…it's okay, Mister rabbit" said the girl, her eyes wide in wonder.

"Careless" muttered Jiro as he danced with another girl. He got a glimpse of the girls watch, and his brow furrowed. "Where is Kyouya?" he thought.

" Will our special guest…be coming anytime soon?" asked Marion nervously. She dipped a girl low during their tango.

"Why is Mister horse so worried?" asked Michele, downing another banana and throwing it away. Marion rushed over to the monkey and covered his mouth.

"It's Mister knight to you, Mister monkey" seethed Marion. "You know how I dislike horses." she whispered.

"Ah…okay…Mister…knight" said Michele slowly.

"That's right! I am too handsome to be compared to a lumbering, hulking-" ranted Michele before she slipped on a banana. Daisuke rushed over to help her up.

"Okay?" asked Daisuke.

"I'm perfectly fine. Thank you mister mouse" said Michele cheerfully, patting Daisuke on the back. Daisuke nodded his head and turned around. Before he meet up with his group of masked women, his head meet The Chandelier. Another, angrier, groan was let out.

" Chandelier: 2, Mouse: 0" said Jiro once again from his perch.

Yoshi Daisuke versus The Chandelier: Round 3

"I refuse to dance with another person." growled Ichiro as he cornered his brother. Through all the misplaced steps and desperate acts to get the girl pleased again, Ichiro was getting tired.

"Calm down…I'm sure Kyouya will be here any minuet, and we can end this dance" said Jiro aloofly. He too was feeling the strain of dancing for two straight hours.

"I'll be waiting." grumbled Ichiro, stomping away. Jiro dusted himself off.

"Like your awkward shuffling could be called dancing." muttered Jiro. He walked to his perch and grabbed his cell phone. He dialed a number and began to do something he wished not to do. Jiro looked up to Uncle Kyouya just as much as he looked up to his own father. In his opinion, Uncle Kyouya could have done no wrong…until now.

"Yes?" came the voice of the older man.

"Why aren't you here?" snapped Jiro on the phone.

"I've decided to withdraw from our deal." said Kyouya

"You can't do that…we made a deal, and it's final. You are going to appear at the masquerade, turn the lights out, and Mister mouse will break your expensive chandelier."

"Jiro, there comes a time when you have to stop playing mind games and be honest with yourself." drawled the former host and Shadow King.

" I **am** being honest with myself, and I want myself to put this host in debt. He will completely destroy the club by demanding bonuses." seethed the boy

"If I provided collateral for his charges, would you stop pestering the boy?" asked Kyouya. Jiro snorted.

"Right…The Shadow King would throw his money away for a host he doesn't know…"

"I care very much about the Host Club. This Daisuke boy is practically family now, and I **always** provide for family" explained Kyouya, smirking.

"Hey! Uncle Kyouya! I hardly recognized you. Umm…why are you dressed as a girl?" came Ichiros' voice from Kyouyas' side of the phone. Jiro gasped, and looked around for the boy dressed as a white rabbit. As expected, he was standing by a girl Jiro only didn't notice until now. She was one of the few girls that wore costumes, and the poor boy felt dumb for not noticing.

"Ichiro…" said Kyouya as he pushed his mask closer tto his eyes. " about that book I bought for you" he finished saying. Ichiro turned the same color as his rabbit costume.

"Ahaha…it looks as if our special guest is here. Time to turn out the lights, right, Mister rooster?" said Ichiro nervously. He made a sprint to the light switch, and all lights were turned off. The sound of banging was heard, and when Ichiro flicked the lights back on, Daisuke was unconscious on the ground.

"Chandelier: 3, Daisuke: 0. Knock…. out" said Jiro cockily.

"Wait!" said Marion as she pointed to the ceiling. Instead of the low-hanging chandelier that a couple of Ouran students hung up, it seemed to be installed by professionals this time.

" Are you okay, Daisuke?" wailed Kieko, kneeling by the knocked-out boy.

"Give him space!" said Sakura, flailing her arms around. People stepped back.

"Hey! Uncle Kyouya left" said Ichiro cheerfully. Marion jumped on a chair.

"You mean The Shadow King was here?" asked Marion.

"Err…no..." said Ichiro, sweatdropping. Marion sighed in relief and sat down.

"Humph…" went Jiro, refusing to stew over the events while he sat on his perch.

Later

"I hope you get better, Daisuke" said a girl as she left, red rose in hand. Daisuke waved with the hand that wasn't on an icepack.

"Humph…there wasn't enough boy love," complained a girl as she left the masquerade event.

"You think there was hardly any boy love? I've yet to see a single hint of brotherly love" said another girl.

"What?" asked Ichiro as if the girl grew two heads.

"We'll work on that." said Jiro, winking at the girl, draping his now uniformed arm over Ichiro. Ichiro shivered and moved his brothers' arm.

"Wh…what are you taking about?" asked Ichiro nervously. Jiro gave Ichiro a strange look.

"Hmmm…later" he said. " Goodbye, miss. Your costume was very good, and I wished you'd take it off and show your lovely face." continued the boy, handing the passing girl a red rose.

"Thank you very much, but I'll pass…err…tehe" said the girl as she took the rose and clumsily curtsied. Her voice was very deep for a girl.

"Father?" exclaimed the twins at once.

" Tamaki?" exclaimed Marion happily. Indeed, Tamaki took off his black mask and stood in all his cross-dressing glory. His eyes were filled with tears, and it caused his mascara to run.

" How could you keep the club a secret from your father? " whined Tamaki. " I was the _founder,_ " cried the grown man pitifully, occupying a corner. Ichiro and Jiro followed their father and patted his back.

"How did you know, father?" asked Jiro.

"Uncle told me before he came here" murmured Tamaki from the corner. Jiro groaned, regretting the deal he made.

" Tamaki is so beautiful as a woman!" screamed Marion, prancing about the room and continuing the praise of Tamaki.

"Well… Jiro was going to tell you, but I made a promise with Mother to not get in a Host Club, so we couldn't tell you" explained Ichiro.

"I can keep a secret! Just watch…I won't tell your mother **anything** about this evening." said Tamaki enthusiastically.

"Could you?" asked Ichiro.

"Of course…anything to have my two sons trust their father." said Tamaki. He got up from the corner and brought Jiro and Ichiro into a hug." You two are growing up to be good men, and I'd hate to miss anything."

"I agree…they are wonderful men just like their father." added Marion, getting herself into he hug.

"Right…says the two cross dressers" commented Ichiro, sweatdropping.

"How could you say such hateful things?" chorused Marion and Tamaki, who found a way to share space in their woeful corners.

The End.

Authors' Note: Sorry for the lack of updating! I'm just recovering from Winter Break and a massive power outage and general procrastination.


End file.
